Plopped
by Benjamin Linus
Summary: A few Lost characters get thrown into another TV show universe in every epic installment! It's PLOPPED! Chapter 1: Kate and Sawyer in The Office!


Plopped! In which we take a few characters from Lost, and throw them in another TV show! Let the plopping commence!

I don't own Lost or The Office.

Sawyer opened his eyes. Above him were faces he had never seen before. He was sure they weren't on the island anymore. During his captivity with the Others, he was sure he had never seen any of these people. He turned over. Kate was on the floor next to him.

"Where are we?" He asked. He stood up, but leaned against a desk as he was woozy. "And who likes bobble heads?" He questioned, seeing a stupid looking toy on the desk.

"This is the Scranton, Pennsylvania branch of Dunder-Mifflin Paper Products, I like bobble heads," A man with hair no where near as good as Sawyer's said. "My name is Dwight Schrute, Assistant Regional Manager."

"To the, I believe," A tall brown haired man remarked.

"Why are we in a paper company?" Sawyer asked. Everyone shrugged.

"Omigad, you just like fell out of nowhere, it was so weird, it was like this one time…" Thankfully the Indian girl who spoke was stopped by a man with black hair who looked like he put up with her a lot.

"We were just on an island in the middle of nowhere," Kate said.

A woman in a striped blouse with red frizzy hair spoke next. "Do you want to stay here a while? Our boss isn't here, so it's not so bad."

"Is your boss mean?" Kate asked. Everyone except Kate and Sawyer started talking amongst themselves.

"He's a character," The brown haired man said. "Jim Halpert," He shook hands with Kate and Sawyer.

Gradually, the crowd dispersed. Kate realized she had to go to the bathroom, and was directed to one by the red haired woman who introduced herself as Pam. Kate experienced the joy of indoor plumbing. Since she was dirty after eighty something days on the island, she was about to give herself a paper towel shower. She was getting paper towels wet when a blonde woman walked in and gave her a snooty look. Kate was scared out of the bathroom.

Sawyer meanwhile got something to eat. Jim had given Sawyer his tuna sandwich.

"I don't like tuna much anyway," Jim told Sawyer, not being fond of tuna since his old nickname.

"Thanks, Big Tuna," Sawyer said before gobbling down the sandwich.

Jim gave a Jim look. Pam laughed.

"What's with the cameras?" Sawyer asked.

"Dunder-Mifflin is part of a documentary," Pam told him.

Sawyer had officially decided this place was weird. Almost as weird as the island.

Kate was eating the yogurt that a plump gray haired woman had offered her. She hadn't had yogurt in ages. In the kitchen she spied a box of goldfish. She thought of fish biscuits that she and Sawyer had eaten together. She had to eat the goldfish. Her convict side made her take the box.

She was munching on them when a man with a receding hair line walked in.

"Do you, uh, like goldfish?" He asked.

"I love them," Kate answered. "Why?"

"Nothing," He said. "They're mine," He mumbled quieter than anyone else could mumble. "I'm Toby Flenderson," He said quietly.

Sawyer watched Jim play pranks on Dwight for the next fifteen minutes.

"Why don't you just poison his drink?" Sawyer asked. He didn't see the point in Jim's pranks.

"Because…it's a prank. Pranks aren't hurtful," Jim explained.

Sawyer huffed.

"Who's the blonde?" Kate asked Pam.

"Why, what did she do to you?" Pam asked. She hoped Angela hadn't done anything to scare Kate.

"She gave me a funny look," Kate told Pam.

"That's Angela. She's a crazy Christian," Pam said, giggling.

"What did you say?" Dwight asked as he walked by.

"We were talking about how great the salesmen are here," Pam covered with.

"Alright," said Dwight, trying not to sound obsessed with whatever they had said about his Angela.

In a flash, Kate and Sawyer disappeared. Sawyer woke up in his beach place.

"That was weird," He told himself.

The door to the office opened. Everyone was still getting over the mysterious coming and going of Kate and Sawyer.

"What's up?" Michael asked as he entered the office.

"Nothing at all," Jim said. "Nothing at all."

What did you think? Review! Tell me who you want to be plopped and where.


End file.
